I Am the Wind
by Kyoyama Daphne
Summary: A narrative take on Kagura's death; from her point of view. I would appriciate some feedback, this is my first Inuyasha  story...


_**/a.n./ Hi again! I am utterly horrified by the amount of time that has passed since I last updated or posted a new story, so this fic comes as a relief.. This is the first story I have ever written for Inuyasha, so I would very much appreciate some feedback, sooo….. Review!**_

These are conversations, **and **_These are Thoughts _** - Kagura's POV**

_**Spoiler alert!:**__** This story takes place in Chapter 374 (manga) and The Final Act Ep.2 (anime)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**I Am the Wind**

_I am falling…_

_I am slipping away…_

I have no more control over the feather I sit upon. It descends freely on its own accord. I should be grateful that it will provide a gentle landing, but positive feelings aren't easy to endure at this time.

I tilt my head upwards and stare at the endless azure above me, marred by only a couple of white clouds. It is a peaceful sight, though I can't help but hope it won't be my last. I watch as the clouds I see grow smaller and smaller as I near the blossoming field beneath me. The air is cool and crisp, however tainted by the scent of blood and miasma.

It's quiet… Nobody is around…

It seems ironic that my life would come to an end, as soon as I took back the heart I so desired. The heart that bastard Naraku had deprived me of. The heart he had literally held in his hand and used against me.

The heart now beating a broken rhythm in my impaled chest.

I glance at my wounds, seeing the immense amount of blood seeping through the thin fabric of my kimono; followed by the continuous clouds of miasma.

_Naraku!_

Is this how it ends? Dying in the hands of my creator right after I was released from his will? Is this the freedom I sought? Is this the freedom I sacrificed and fought for?

I can see the blood pouring from my body spread across the ground I am sitting upon, painting the ivory petals bright crimson.

_I can't breath…_

Naraku's miasma has already spread through my body, suffocating me and painfully draining my life force.

Just as he intended…

I gaze down at the blood-soaked flowers and scowl. I don't want to die like this… _Is this how it ends? All alone…_

My head snaps up at the sound of approaching feet. I gaze at the statuesque figure standing before me; snowy hair waving in the light breeze; stoic demeanor never wavering.

His face is expressionless as always… Though there is something slightly different about his amber eyes. Could I be…_pity? _Maybe… Maybe not…

But he is here…

"Sessho-maru…" I manage to choke out. His eyes narrow for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. He looks at the five distinct holes in my chest, and I know that he knows without words that he has understands it was Naraku who inflicted them on me.

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma."

My lips twist to the side in a humorless, cynical smile.

I should have known…

"I see… You thought I was Naraku…" I say as I study the texture of the reddened flower petals. "Are you disappointed that I'm not him?" I continue, desperately hoping for a "no", yet knowing his answer will be yes.

"I knew it was you."

My eyes widen as a small gasp escapes my mouth. I gaze at his celestial face, unable to utter a single word. _He came knowing it was…me? _ I stare at him as his hand absentmindedly reaches for his sword Tenseiga. _He wants to save me? But… can I even be saved anymore? _

His hand lingers on the hilt before dropping back to his side. He must have come to the same conclusion:

I cannot be saved.

"Are you leaving?" he asks solemnly.

I give a small caugh as a new cloud of miasma rises up from me.

"Y-yeah… It's enough…"

I slowly raise my head and gaze at him. I feel my lips pulling up into an apologetic smile as I feel myself leaving my body. I am being absorbed into a pool of light. I look down upon my disintegrating body, seeing that Sesshomaru still hasn't left.

_I saw you…one last time…_

And now I am the wind.

The _free _wind.

OWARI

**/a.n./ so what did you think? I wrote this story because Kagura was one of my favorite characters in Inuyasha, I guess I somewhat admired her…**

**PLEASE review and give me some feedback!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
